1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a digital photo frame and, particularly, to a digital photo frame with natural light.
2. Description of Related Art
A digital photo frame is an electronic device which can display text, image, and video. Current digital photo frames typically employ a light source which consumes significant great amount of electric power.
Therefore, a digital photo frame with natural light to overcome the above-described problems are desired.